


Vacation on Hawaii

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Bingo, Fics for Pics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 23:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11794185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Zeke surprises Casey with a special vacation on Hawaii





	Vacation on Hawaii

**Author's Note:**

> written for **two** picture prompts

**Get your words out - picture prompt**  


Casey followed Zeke only reluctantly.  
„Zeke, wait! What are we doing here?“

His boyfriend stopped and looked at him with this smug grin he always put on when he had something special in mind.  
„Where is the surprise when I tell you,“ he wanted to know.

Casey's eyes rested on the building in front of him. The entrance hall of the Hawaiian Oceanside Resort. Impressing and elegant the architecture. Behind the plain white walls obviously hid a world of the High Society, for people richer than rich. Offering every kind of comfort and luxury.

When Zeke had talked about leaving New York behind and spending their summer vacation in Hawaii Casey had thought about endless beaches, palm trees, a deep blue ocean. A small apartment in one of the cheaper hotels; they would spend their days – and nights - outside anyway. Casey had never traveled much, and he couldn't wait to discover the beauty of Hawaii. He had dreamed about hiking in the mountains, visiting museums, lazy days at the beach. Maybe romantic walks along the ocean in the moonlight; usually Zeke was not a romantic guy, but Casey had hoped that Hawaii would change this.

But obviously, Zeke had had different plans. Two weeks in a luxury holiday resort. And Casey could feel the lump in his gut getting bigger and bigger. Places like this always made him feel uncomfortable. Reminded him that he and Zeke did come from different worlds. He was just a poor college student with a scholarship. And even if his dream would come true one day and he would gain some fame as a photographer, never ever he would earn that much money as Zeke already had in his bank account today.

Zeke had kept it secret at first when they met at college; he owned an old GTO and was living in a small apartment near the college area. They had met in Annie's milk bar to chat, like many other students, they went to movies at Friday evenings and had a pizza and a beer later at Zeke's apartment. Casey had never felt so happy before in his life when Zeke had kissed him for the first time.

All his dreams seemed to come true. Until one day his card house broke in when he discovered the truth. Zeke Tyler, Ezekiel Tyler jun., the son of one of the most famous architects. A self-made millionaire. A man who could get everything he wanted with only a snap of his fingers.

Full of panic and disappointment Casey had left New York in the middle of the college year; he needed some time to get a clear head again and where else could he do this, if not at home, in Herrington, Ohio? It only took two days until Zeke showed up there, too.

„That's my family, Casey,“ he told him.  
„It's not me. I learned years ago already that it is not always fun to be rich. Money can be useful now and then. But it's not a guaranty for a happy life.

When I was a child, I had all you can imagine. But I was the one who envied the other kids in the park. Their life was so normal. They didn't have an own pony, they didn't go to exclusive private schools, and there was no garden party with a famous magician for their birthday. But they had friends. Parents who were there for them. My childhood was pretty lonely sometimes.

When I got older, I had some wild times, overstepped the lines often. It took some time until I found my way in life. Today all I want is to graduate at College and to have a future together with you. A normal life.“

This had been three years ago, and Casey had learned to live with the knowledge of Zeke's richness, though he still preferred to ignore it and refused to accept bigger presents than an invitation to a movie now and then or maybe a new shirt for his birthday.

„But I'm your boyfriend,“ Zeke had often tried to convince him at the beginning.  
„I would like to spoil you more often. It's nothing wrong with that.“

Casey had tiptoed, put his arms around his neck; his blue eyes were sparkling hilariously.  
„Oh, I don't mind that,“ he had whispered and kissed him.  
„It's hot today. Wanna share the shower with me?“

:::

„Hey, geek boy, smile for me. Remember, two weeks off, on Hawaii, just you and me.“

Zeke's teasing voice tore Casey out of his reverie. He turned around and sighed.  
„Well, but when you suggested the trip to Hawaii I haven't expected something like this,“ he admitted.

„I know. But I ask you to trust me like you always do. This holiday resort is unique. You won't find anything like this anywhere else in the world.“

„But I hate it when you spent so much money for me,“ Casey protested.  
„It feels wrong.“

„Oh, don't worry about that.“  
Zeke smiled slightly.  
„It isn't even officially opened. This summer is like a test run with selected guests only. Investors, the media, some stars, and starlets. My dad was one of the leading architects of this project, so there is a suite for him and his friends all summer long.

I thought we could take advantage of that."

Casey blinked; all this didn't sound very reassuring in his ears. Zeke grabbed for his hand and squeezed his fingers reassuring.

„Give it at least a chance, okay? The moment I saw the first elaborated designs I knew that I would bring you here one day.

But I promise, if you don't like what you see, we will leave and spent the night somewhere at the beach. Just you and me and the ocean.“

Casey couldn't help it; he laughed slightly.  
„Okay,“ he gave in.  
„That's a fair deal, I guess.“

:::

**picture prompt fun # 15**  


It was about two hours later that Zeke pulled a key card out of his pocket to open the door to their apartment. Through the semi-circular opening Casey's eyes fall into the small room which was only dim lit. Audibly he gasped for air.

„Holy shit!“

He had expected a lot. The resort had turned out as the luxury oasis he had expected it to be, though he had to admit that most of the luxury was not overwhelming but artfully arranged. But when the concierge had started to tell them about the big pool area, the gym, lunch specials in the four restaurants, the newest movies in the cinema and the casino night every weekend Casey had started to feel more and more uncomfortable. Maybe Zeke could feel at home here, for him this would always be a world he didn't belong into.

He had expected the worse when they had finally taken the elevator to the suites, though Zeke had ignored the half surprised, half shocked look of the concierge when he told him, that he would take care of their luggage alone. He had grabbed for Casey's hand without caring about the man, and his eyes had sparkled full of mischief. Casey hadn't had the heart to tell him that all he wanted was to get out here.

„Holy shit,“ he repeated and grabbed for a hold on Zeke's arm. This was a dream. This couldn't be real.

The suite was only small, maybe 100 sq.Ft, exclusive but minimal furnished. A king sized bed, two long, wooden benches along the sides. A small glass table with a bowl of fruits. A blue striped carpet.

Casey licked his lips. No walls. No ceiling. Only a glass tunnel, offering a free view into the ocean. Literally. Crystal clear water, various kind of fishes, a coral reef covered with colorful plants. Sunlight was falling in the room through the water, casting shades over the floor, the bed.

Casey almost jumped when he felt a hand touching his shoulder. Zeke chuckled slightly.  
„And, what do you think? Can you imagine a better place to spend your vacation on Hawaii?"

„Woah.“  
Finally, he dared to breathe again.  
„I can't believe that this truly exists. It feels as if it's just an illusion. But a great one."

„Oh, I can tell you, it exists. A part of the resort is built underwater in a human-made laguna. I often don't like my dad's projects, much too futuristic, if you ask me. But this one is his masterpiece. Worldwide unique.

I knew you would love it."

„Who would not,“ Casey murmured and finally dared to step into the room. Carefully he touched the glass walls, cold and even; a fish swam closer as if he wanted to have a curious look at these strange creatures who had suddenly turned up in his world. Casey giggled slightly.  
„That's so cool. I almost expect Arielle to show up, waving at me."

"You are a geek."  
Laughing Zeke stepped behind his boyfriend, putting his arms around him.  
„So, you don't mind to stay here for our vacation? We can stay in bed as long as we want, make the fishes go green with envy. And when we get hungry we will order a pizza.“

Casey chuckled.  
„I don't think that there is pizza on the menu.“

„Oh."  
Zeke grinned.  
„You know, sometimes it's a good thing to be the son of the great Ezekiel Tyler senior. You get all you want.“

He opened a small, hidden refrigerator and pulled out a bottle.  
„No champagne,“ he said.  
„But good, old Heineken.

Let us toast to my dad, the Hawaiian Oceanside Resort and to the best vacations ever."

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> written for Get your words out Bingo 2017  
> and  
> Picture Prompt Fun
> 
> (both Dreamwidth)


End file.
